


Born To Be Yours

by iokayia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Gay Character, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 07, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iokayia/pseuds/iokayia
Summary: Kuron finds a home, a life, and something to love when he comes to Earth.“What if I wanted to?” Kuron answered, his lips twitching to a fond smile. Kuron was all about jokes and friendly competition, but the moment he looked through the half-framed glasses, sitting at the lowest possible point before slipping downwards into hazel eyes, highlighted with flecks of green, he felt nothing but pure adoration. It flooded his body, pulsated through every vein, making him drunk on the sheer happiness it brought with it. Whenever he saw those full lips stretch into a smile or the dark skin of his hand brushed against Kuron’s, he feared to explode of love. Sometimes it was overwhelming to be drowned by emotions like that, but he wouldn’t want to have it any other way.Adam rolled his eyes before he took the strap of his beloved brown leather bag. The smile on his lips punched Kuron in his gut like a well-placed kick, making him breathless for a few seconds.Based on the wonderful Voltron Twitter RP, mainly on the interactions betweenKuronandAdam.





	Born To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Since the VLDRP came to life I couldn't stop thinking about the interactions between Adam and Kuron which made me super emotional and happy. As 'thank you gift' I wrote them this fic. This ship is super cute and you should give it a chance! 
> 
> The fic title was inspired by the amazing Imagine Dragons song ['Born To Be Yours'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOFvJVroAJE) which really fits this ship if you ask me.
> 
> Beta'd by the beautiful Emily aka copilotsheith! Find her on [tumblr](https://copilotsheith.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/copilotsheith). The summary was written by Audrey who is active on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sheithinlove) and [tumblr](https://patienceyieldslove.tumblr.com).
> 
> Have fun!

Kuron was a lucky man in many aspects. He was healthy, as healthy as someone with one arm and endless scars could be, he had friends, and most importantly a person he loved. 

When he first opened his eyes, he had never hoped for that. He had been incredibly young when Haggar had created him, inserted in a world he hadn’t had understood, a body he didn’t know. He had been alive before, at least somehow. Without any shape and form, he had been forced to exist alone in the eternal darkness, not knowing what he was. 

Now he knew, though. He was his own, living and breathing being - Kuron.

He hadn’t been aware he had been used for most of his life. 

Suddenly, there had been another presence, warm and powerful and Kuron had known it had to be the right one. He had felt it, the way all its edges had fit perfectly in the curves and bumps of the body, in a way he couldn’t fill them. Almost effortlessly, it had kicked him out of the body, back into the horrible, black emptiness he had grown to hate. 

Kuron had tried to escape, desperately so. His consciousness had swirled around itself, hazily and panicked, forgetting itself and him little by little. He didn’t know how much time he had spent there, it was enough for him to lose a concept of time but not of what a solid body felt like.

It was fortunate he didn’t forget it. Suddenly, there was something. Something bright and almost painfully gentle, unlike anything he had experienced before. Yet, it was the start of a part in his very young life he tried not to think about, desperately so. It caught up on him too many times, woken him too many times, drenched in sweat and paining head. 

Sometimes he felt like a stranger in his own body, waiting for Haggar to come back, claiming back what she thought was rightfully hers. He wasn’t. Kuron was his own person, and she wouldn’t take anything away from him. Not again. 

Fortunately, he didn’t have to face that alone anymore. For the first time in his life, he had a home. If it was Coran’s loud singing, or Keith’s moody expression, or Nadia’s use of hilarious gifs over private comms, it all belonged to his very unique definition of home now.

His favorite definition, however, happened to be right in front of him. The universe was grateful to him today.

“You don’t need to wait for me, you know?” Adam stated, an amusing undertone teasing the edges of his voices as he nudged the drawer on his desk. 

Kuron chuckled as he pushed himself away from the door frame, the sounds of his steps echoing through the empty classroom. The students had left a few minutes ago, not surprised by him waiting behind the door on the opposite wall, some of them even gave him a little wave he gladly returned.

First, he had thought people would never get used to him. The Shiro with a different haircut, with the strange arm, looking almost hideously ugly compared to Shiro’s new one. He had thought people wouldn’t accept him - but he had been wrong, terribly so. 

Kuron would dare to say he was well-liked among students and teachers. They liked his easy-going personality, not taking things too serious much to the disgust of Iverson. The latter had caused him a lot of problems but he had a knight in a shining armor who protected him from Iverson’s fury.

Adam. Oh Adam, sweet sweet Adam.

What was there that he hadn't done for him?

“What if I wanted to?” Kuron answered, his lips twitching to a fond smile. Kuron was all about jokes and friendly competition, but the moment he looked through the half-framed glasses, sitting at the lowest possible point before slipping downwards into hazel eyes, highlighted with flecks of green, he felt nothing but pure adoration. It flooded his body, pulsated through every vein, making him drunk on the sheer happiness it brought with it. Whenever he saw those full lips stretch into a smile or the dark skin of his hand brushed against Kuron’s, he feared to explode of love. Sometimes it was overwhelming to be drowned by emotions like that, but he wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

Adam rolled his eyes before he took the strap of his beloved brown leather bag. The smile on his lips punched Kuron in his gut like a well-placed kick, making him breathless for a few seconds. 

“You’re a dork.” 

He often did that - rolling his eyes at Kuron before he started smiling. Whenever he said something dirty or squealed in excitement when he could jump into their bed when Adam was still half-asleep and refused to get up. Over time he had learned it wasn’t annoyance or frustration.

It was Adam’s way of showing his admiration. He was a stickler for the rules, at least Kuron had thought he would be, just like James. But apparently, he wasn’t. Adam selected the rules he liked to follow for himself but didn’t talk about it. He hated to get up in the mornings and he made dirty jokes when he felt like it. He was nothing like Kuron had imagined him to be, full of sarcasm and yet, disciplined and determined.

Still, waters ran deep, Kuron supposed, at least Sam Holt had said that about Adam. 

“Only your dork,” he answered as he stretched out his hand into Adam’s direction. A warm palm found his one and Kuron was convinced this was how heaven felt. They fell into step with one another, Adam’s bag dangling next to him.

It had become a pleasant and almost domestic tradition, checking up on each other during the day, and somehow it calmed Kuron. It was like a proof for him; a proof his most beloved being was alive and happened to care for him the same way he did.

For a while they said nothing, just enjoying the presence of the other, walking through the corridors of the Garrison. From time to time a student greeted them that they acknowledged, Kuron with a tiny wave and Adam with a smile. 

“You’re done for today?” Kuron finally asked as they arrived at the teachers’ room, turning his head towards Adam who was busy with adjusting his glasses. He smiled at Kuron as their eyes met. It didn’t hide the slightly stressed expression in his eyes Kuron knew all too well.

Adam nodded as he unlocked the door. “Yes, thankfully. I already have enough homework to correct.”

Ah, there it was. Work, as always. Kuron didn’t understand Iverson and his dispatching. He always felt like Adam had the most work to do while others did have classes only once per day. Maybe it was just the jealousy speaking, not being able to see Adam before evening hours, but what could he do?

They all had their duties.

“Aww babe, I’m sorry,” he answered in a diplomatic tone as they entered the room. It was completely empty, a few mugs scattered on the tables, the plants bobbing in the wind that found its way through the windows on the opposite side of the room. It gave the room a strange welcoming atmosphere.

He heard the loud thump of the heavy bag meeting the ground but didn’t look up. Instead, he gave the plant standing on top of the cupboard next to the door a tiny nudge. It was an Altean plant, turquoise with sharp flower petals, all floating around the center of each blossom. The petals swung forth and back at his touch.

He smiled. 

“I could be finished before 10 PM if you don’t interrupt me,” Adam’s voice reached his ear from one of the adjoining rooms together with the rustling of papers.

He couldn’t help himself to wiggle with his eyebrows, even if it was in the direction of the flower instead of his boyfriend. 

Adam was right, he was a dork.

A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips: “You never complained about that before, honey!” he teased back before he turned around to look at the eye-roll which was as safe as certain. Adam was crouched over some papers, his short cinnamon-brown hair falling downwards in front of his forehead and eyes, his eyebrows pinched together in concentration while his glasses looked like they would fall down any second. Kuron’s heart skipped several beats in stupid adoration.

Despite his concentrated look, he hadn’t missed him coming in and his murmur was only just loud enough for Kuron to understand him. “Iverson will come after me if I’m getting distracted.”

There were a thousand things Kuron would have liked to say but every single one was rude and unfitting. He knew Iverson didn’t do it to annoy them, of course, he didn’t, but sometimes he couldn’t believe that. 

Especially not when Adam looked as pale as their bed sheets. The worry in his chest tightened, clamping around his heart like icy cold fingers, clenching it in their fist. Yet, it was a reminder. A reminder of him having to take care of Adam, homework be damned. 

With a few large steps, he made his way over to him, startling him and making him look up in confusion. Before Adam could say anything, Kuron had thrown his arms around him, pressing him closely against his front.

“Hey, do you want to go on a walk first?” he whispered, mouth hidden in soft strains.

A muffled “Why?” came back and Kuron closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

“I’m just worried, you look overworked recently.”

Silence followed. For a few moments, it didn’t get interrupted until a sigh reached his ears which tickled his neck. “Is it that obvious?”

His grip tightened and his voice got a worried edge. “A bit, yeah?”

“Hm.”

Again the room got drowned in silence, only interrupted by the sound of Adam’s feet, adjusting to his boyfriend’s soft rocking.

“I just want you to feel good you know?” Kuron finally said, cheek resting on his hair, his eyes still closed. 

It was new to Kuron to be so open with his feelings, at least it had been until he had met Adam. A single look had been enough to open him like a blooming blossom. It didn’t make him feel vulnerable, it was empowering to be so sure about his feelings. 

Adam’s voice was soft and kind as he responded, making Kuron’s heartache with happiness. “I know. Thank you Kuron.”

At that very moment, he fell in love all over again. He leaned back and Adam’s face came back into his view again, hair messy and glasses slanted but he looked more beautiful than Kuron had ever seen him before. 

“Shit,” he breathed, almost disbelieving, “I love you so much.”

The rim of Adam’s eyes looked wet, reflecting the last sunbeams sneaking into the room. His voice was breathy as his fingers clenched into the fabric of Kuron’s uniform. “I love you, too.”

Kuron lurched forward, his nose bumping painfully against Adam’s but at that moment, he couldn’t care less. Their lips clashed against each other, hot skin against cool, causing him to shiver of happiness. He pressed Adam impossibly closer, leaning backward until Adam’s feet lost contact with the floor. They were dangling uselessly while their owner cradled Kuron’s face in his hands like he was a precious gem.

Their hot breath mingled as they parted, and the sheer amount of endorphins in Kuron’s brain made him feel like he was flying. A breathless laugh left his lips as he swirled him around. 

Adam was indeed home. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic maybe leave some kudos or a comment, both help me to stay motivated and they made my day! 
> 
> If you want to keep up with my work and get fueled by daily sheith reblogs/retweets and screaming about the vldrp, you can do so on [Tumblr](https://iokayia.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iokayia)!


End file.
